Beck in Canada
by AniZH
Summary: Even when Beck is in Canada visiting family or alike, he still gets to know a little bit about what's going on at Hollywood Arts. [takes place during 1x04, 2x04, 2x05 and 2x09]
1. The Birthweek Song

Hello!  
Yes, here's already the next one! :) This story will have four chapters, taking place during the episodes 1x04, 2x04, 2x05 and 2x09, so all the episodes Beck isn't in. These are pretty much the episodes out of his point of view. This and the last chapter will be quite short I guess while the two in the middle should turn out a little longer, hopefully. We'll see. Probably will update each weekend. Hope you'll like it. :)

* * *

 _Your friends are idiots._

Beck has to smile as he reads that text by Jade. Of course _his_ friends are.

He looks over to the clock at the wall of the guest bedroom his father and he are staying in. They are in Canada, in his uncle's house. It's his uncle's birthday tomorrow, the big 50, and while Beck's mother wasn't able to get time off work, his father was. And he has then asked Hollywood Arts for Beck to be allowed absent which he is, so Beck could come with him and they couldn't only meet up with family again but could also spend quality time with each other.

Beck has gotten time off school before to visit family. He's a good student and Hollywood Art seems more than relaxed to give him time off as his grades never suffer.

Just now, he's sitting on some school work, they sent over yesterday while his father is out with part of the family.

Well, it's lunch break at his school now. Maybe, he can also take a break.

With a smile, he leans back and of course calls Jade.

She picks up after only one ring.

"They are so annoying," Jade says without any sort of greeting, of course still talking about their friends. Beck hears some people in the background and is sure to also hear Jade walking.

"What have they done?" he asks amused.

"The usual," Jade answers. "And Vega expects us to actually think of a present for her dumb sister."

"She does?" Tori must be desperate if she even thinks about apparently also asking Jade for help with that. As if Jade would ever help thinking about presents for people she doesn't like.

Beck himself knows he wouldn't even have pretended to think about a present. He may like Tori and always is ready to help out his friends but Trina is so annoying... Well...

"Yes," Jade now says. "As if anyone of us would care."

They don't. None of them like Trina. Beck thinks about what he would've answered Tori if she would've asked him, and finally says: "She should get her some talent."

He would've expected at least a snort but Jade is silent at that and he asks: "What?"

He hears something that could very well be her opening her locker. And then her voice that sounds as if she does everything to hide a very wide smile because she's in the middle of the school, alone, and doesn't like showing happiness just like that. "That's what I said."

Of course she did. Of course Jade suggested Tori to get Trina some talent. Beck can imagine now how it would've went if he would've been there. Before he could've said anything, Jade already would've suggested it and he would've laughed about it. She would've made the considerably mean comment and he would've been amused at it like always.

"I love you," he says suddenly and he's sure she looks around to check how many people may listen to their phone call before she breathes back: "I love you, too."

And Beck hears the bell ring on her side and knows that that's that for both their break.

"Have fun in your next class."

"Yeah, right," Jade says sarcastically. "Bye."

"Bye."

.

.

He usually likes to talk to Jade on the phone before going to sleep if they don't see each other that day. Somehow, it feels weird when he doesn't see Jade for a day and the only thing that calms him down is her voice.

They can't talk late in the evening now. He sleeps in a room with his father and he already seems annoyed at all the texting Beck does. Of course he does text Jade every evening and makes sure they talk on the phone over the day.

He has now sneaked away from the whole family sitting together in the living room talking, to call Jade to hear about her day in school this afternoon.

"Hey," Jade answers after two rings.

"Hey, babe," he says. "How is everything?"

He expects a somewhat annoyed answer because there definitely is something happening in school every day that annoys Jade.

But she answers amused: "I'll tell you the funniest thing ever."

"Sure," he says, already amused as well, just by her tone of voice.

She gets into it: "We had to do our presentations in history class, right?" – Beck knows about that. Jade and he always know about the presentations the other one has to do, just like they know about each others general homework. – "Robbie wanted to start when his grandmother called him over video chat."

"No," he instantly says. Okay. He can imagine where this is going. This must have happened in front of the whole class. And Beck doesn't know Robbie's grandmother but judging by Jade's glee... Robbie must have had a really bad day.

"Yes!" Jade answers happily. "Gosh. It was amazing. You should have been there. He totally broke down."

"Poor guy," Beck says though he can't help but chuckle. Robbie can be pretty dramatic, so he's sure Jade isn't exaggerating with the breaking down part. And it is kind of funny seeing Robbie like that.

But having just been reminded of the presentation they have done, he has to ask: "How did your presentation go?"

"Fine," Jade says. "You know Yonders. She's stupid."

Jade hates Mrs. Yonders like most teachers and Mrs. Yonders also seems to dislike Jade or at least the topics of her work if she's free to choose. She still gives her the deserved good grades.

But Beck doesn't think Jade wants to talk about that or more about her own presentation, judging by her answer, so he gets back to the topic that amuses her so much: "Could Robbie do his presentation after the grandma incident?"

Immediately, Jade sounds amused again: "Nope. He will have to do it next time. Yonders sent him to Lane because he wasn't able to do anything anymore." A second, then: "Cat went with him."

So, someone was with Robbie afterwards. Someone took care fo him. He's probably long fine by now which is why they can laugh about it without a guilty conscience, even though Robbie is their friend.

"For how long won't you let it go?" he asks. He knows Jade and how much she loves making fun of their friends for as long as possible – but that she also doesn't want to be repetitive.

"I'll at least have a laugh about it until you're back," Jade answers easily. "I have to have something to amuse me."

Which is fair and he wants her to have even more fun – and himself too: "Sure. If you still laugh about it then, you can also act it out in front of me."

He loves Jade doing voices and characters, also imitating their friends in the most ridiculous ways. It always makes him laugh because she's so damn good at it.

"Oh, I will," Jade assures him now. "I'll start rehearsing as soon as we hang up."

"You don't need to," he says though he knows anyway that she doesn't mean it. She never needs rehearsing for stuff like that. She's brilliant at it either way.

Jade's answer comes as confidently as he's used to: "I know."

He has to smile before he suddenly confesses: "I miss you."

He practically hears Jade rolling her eyes: "You're only gone for four days now."

"I know," he answers but he already does miss her. He always does if he doesn't see her for a day, even if they otherwise talk and text.

For a second, it's silent, then Jade finally whispers: "I miss you, too. Come by as soon as you're back?"

He will still be in Canada for another two days but he definitely also wants to meet up again with Jade as soon as possible. "Or you can come by my place?" he asks because they will be alone in his RV.

"Sure," Jade says sarcastically. "I'm supposed to come running to you again."

That's not what he wants. He doesn't want Jade to come running to him or anything. She knows that. She knows why he wants her in his RV instead of meeting at her house. Yes, they mostly meet in the RV but because they both want that. She just wants to misunderstand him again.

That's why he wants to answer her irritated but that's also the moment his father comes into their bedroom to which Beck has retreated.

He seems to want something and Beck wants to wrap this up with Jade in a good way. He doesn't want them to end their call fighting – especially not with his father now listening.

He says: "I will come by and pick you up." That way they can spend time in the RV and he is the one to come run for her.

So naturally, her answer is: "That sounds fair."

"Beck? We want to go out eat something," his father finally raises his voice, looking expectantly at him. Beck is undoubtedly supposed to come with him and Beck guesses he should because he does want to spend time with his family. That's why he came with his father after all.

"Apparently, I have to get going," Beck tells Jade.

She sounds a little annoyed though she must have heard his father and usually is the one to encourage him to spend time with his family: "Of course you have."

"I love you," Beck makes sure to say and for a second he thinks he won't get another answer and they will just hang up with that when there's finally Jade again: "Just come back soon."


	2. Tori Gets Stucked

Hello!  
Here's the second chapter. I give Beck a heavy reason to be absent for this and the next episode. As far as I can see TheSlap gave reasons like helping a friend to move and going on a fishing trip with his dad which doesn't make too much sense for me which is why I thought of this.  
Thank you so much, alicheriee (again ;)) and LindavO (happy you love all the Beck and Jade :3), for the lovely reviews. I hope you two and everyone else keep enjoying reading this!

* * *

His grandfather has died. He gets pulled out of class on Monday and his parents wait in Lane's office for him. His mother's father has died. Just like that. A heart attack.

They have gone home and he has had just enough time to pack up some things, text Jade about it, then they have taken the next flight to Canada.

Beck has gotten his own room in a small inn close to his grandparents' place. They have been in their house the whole evening, with his grandmother and more and more of family coming into the city, his grandfather's siblings and nieces and nephews, just like Beck's aunt with her husband and her children.

He feels exhausted as he's in his room but he still feels the need to talk to someone. Just to one certain person.

She picks up after the second ring.

"Beck."

He closes his eyes as he hears his girlfriend's voice. Even in one word he hears that she's worried about him. Because Jade may pretend different but she does care so much and so deeply.

"I'm sorry," she even softly says, those words he has heard from her so rarely.

"You don't have to be," he assures her, his first words to her since the short text about his grandfather's fatal heart attack and them leaving for Canada that same day. "I... Is it weird that I haven't cried yet?"

His mother has cried, his aunt has cried, his great-uncle has cried, his cousins have had red eyes.

"It isn't," Jade says without hesitation. "Everyone mourns differently."

She says it matter-of-factly and somehow manages to calms him down with it. It's as if he has needed to hear that. To hear it's okay. It feels wrong. He has loved his grandfather after all, even if they haven't seen each other all that much. He somehow is closer to his father's family. But shouldn't he cry if he really misses him? It does him good to hear Jade say he doesn't have to.

Furthermore... "It's good to hear your voice. Talk to me some more." Her voice alone soothes him so much.

"About what?" she asks and he shrugs as he suggests: "School?"

She tells him a little. About her classes today, what has annoyed her. She even makes him chuckle a little at one point which feels deeply wrong, has his grandfather died just this morning, so he stops.

After that, it's silent for a while between them before Jade asks: "How's your family?"

"I'm not sure," he answers. He hasn't seen them all that much until now, even though he has been at his grandparents' house for the evening. Everyone has also been so busy somehow. With arriving and greeting each other and everything. "Still coming in. Everyone wants to eat together tomorrow. I don't know. The funeral will be the day after."

Jade makes a small noise to show that she has listened before it's silent again. And he's so exhausted and knows he needs all his strength tomorrow in one way or another. And this talk has already felt so good.

So, he says after some more silence, with Jade obviously not knowing what to say: "I think I should turn in now." A heartbeat before he adds: "Thank you." For worrying about him, talking to him, being there for him.

"Sure," she answers in a casual tone. "Call me whenever."

He knows she means it and they hang up after that and it doesn't take much longer for him to fall asleep.

.

.

His grandmother, his mother and his aunt talk to the priest the next morning to sort out the details about the funeral. His mother talks to him and his father about it afterwards and he feels like he has to talk to Jade after that, at least shortly. Like he has to hear her voice.

It must be break at their school, so he directly calls her.

She picks up after one ring. "How is it?"

He hears people talking in the background. It sounds like she's somewhere in the hallways of their school.

"It's weird," he honestly answers and it takes a moment, before he confesses: "You know... I feel like I should mourn more but it's still... I don't know." He still hasn't cried. He just feels weird and empty and... bad.

"You don't have to mourn at all if you just don't," Jade answers. "It's fine however you feel."

And again, that has been exactly what he needed to hear. How much he would love to hear that in person though instead of over the phone. Possibly with her holding him close.

"I miss you," he whispers.

He hears the bell on the other side and then, Jade says: "I have to get going."

They hang up and Beck knows something is wrong. Something has happened. Not because she hasn't told him she missed him too or anything but because... something was just off. Yes, she said those things she would've always said but something in her tone was off.

There is a knock on his door and it's his parents who ask if they want to get lunch with his aunt and her family and then get back to his grandmother.

He looks at his phone again for a second but he has enough going on. He will talk to Jade again later and can ask her then what's wrong.

.

.

It's late in the evening, after dinner with the whole family, when he calls her again and directly asks: "How was your day?"

"Fine," she answers and that's also a usual answer but there's definitely more to this.

"Did something happen?" he carefully asks.

For a moment, it's silent and Beck is sure she's silently debating with herself if she should say anything, as if she wouldn't want to talk to him about her stuff with his grandfather just having died. But then she already says: "Sikowitz actually gave Vega the role of Steamboat Suzy."

He has forgotten that that short play would happen this week. Well, he will miss that.

"Oh," he says and Jade continues as if disgusted: "I'm her understudy."

Okay, he can imagine Jade hating that. He knows that he just must have gotten those news pretty much right before his earlier call. At least it has been Sikowitz' class before that break in which he has called her.

"I'm sorry," he honestly says. It always sucks to not get a role. And it must be especially awful for Jade now to see Tori in that role while being her understudy. "You deserved that role." Because he thinks she does. They have run the lines together and she has undoubtedly been brilliant.

"I know," she says and he's sure normally she would rant more about it but instead: "Whatever. Tomorrow is the funeral?"

"2pm," he answers and the idea alone sickens him. He never has been to a funeral before, to be honest. He doesn't quite know what to expect.

"Call or text me whenever," she says and he answers with a smile: "Thank you."

He turns his head further into the pillow. He's exhausted again after this long day and has gotten ready for bed right after they have gotten back to the inn.

"Can you stay on the phone?" he asks and she knows what he means. Of course, she knows. They sometimes do stay on the phone with each other when falling asleep, just listening to the other breath. She knows by that question alone that he's already in bed and about to fall asleep.

"Sure," she answers and with a smirk: "I still have to brush my teeth though, so don't wonder about the noises."

He chuckles softly and actually listens to her getting ready for bed. It's only when she has also settled in bed that he whispers: "Good night, Jade."

And with her answers, he drifts asleep: "Good night, Beck."

.

.

The funeral is tough and they are on the way to a restaurant for the reception afterwards that Beck pulls out his phone and quickly texts Jade.

 _I wish you were here._

Undoubtedly, she has waited for him to text her, has known about the time of the funeral after all, and directly texts back: _Me, too._

He almost smiles as he sees it and just has to tell her: _I love you, Jade. So, so much._

 _I love you, too._

.

.

He's late in bed that night. He has sat together with his family the whole day.

 _Still awake?_ , he texts Jade.

His phone rings a few seconds later. With a small smile, he picks it up.

Jade is the first to speak: "And?"

"It was okay," Beck answers truthfully. "The worst was seeing my grandma like that. She..." He thinks back about the speech his grandmother has given, how she has choked several times. She has loved his grandfather so much and for so many years. She has almost seemed broken as she has talked about his life that now suddenly is over.

And he doesn't know why but suddenly it gets to him. It hasn't at the funeral. It hasn't at the reception. Though he has seen everyone break down, though he has hold so many of his family members while they have shaken with tears.

Now, for the first time since his grandfather's death, his tears are running. He just cries and cries and it's only after several minutes that he's calm enough to talk again.

"I'm sorry, " he whispers into the phone. It's not like he would ever expect anyone to listen to him cry for minutes. He also could do that alone.

"Don't be," Jade answers softly and he may also could've cried for himself but to know that she has patiently listened to him, that she has just been... there, feels immensely good.

"Crying is good for you," Jade continues after a while. "Even if it makes you sound like a baby."

He has to chuckle about that which she obviously has wanted to achieve.

"I love you, Jade," he says earnestly.

"I know," she says. "I love you, too." A moment, then: "I wish I could be with you."

He can imagine how helpless she must feel, just hearing him cry. He knows how he would feel if it was the other way around. He would be desperate to be with her to hold her.

And of course he now also wishes they could be together but they can't at the moment and he already feels good about her just listening, being there for him, saying all the right things.

"Sing me something?" he nows asks because that would put his mind completely at ease, hearing her sing.

She may sigh because she always says that singing to each other, especially on the phone, is stupid, though he's sure she doesn't truly think that way, then she starts singing, easily lulling him to sleep.

.

.

They talk again on the phone the next evening.

"Hey," Jade picks up the phone.

"Hi. How was school today?"

"The usual," she answers. "How's everything with you?"

He considers for a moment, then: "Okay. I spent a lot of time with my grandma today. That was good."

For an hour, it has somehow just been him and his grandmother and it really has felt liberating in a way.

"Tell me more," Jade prompts him and he does feel like talking more about it, so he does.

They talk for an hour that evening, him about his family, and after they stay on the phone again, until they fall asleep.

.

.

He gets a text from her on Friday afternoon.

 _Robbie is in the hospital. He has a toy car inside of him. Apparently some bully made him swallow that as as child._

He looks at the text for a moment before he excuses himself from his cousins with whom he has sat together for two hours now. He tries calling her because he doesn't understand at all. She declines the call though and possibly, she's visiting Robbie in the hospital or something which is why she can't talk now.

 _That sounds weird. He is okay though?_

Her text back is short: _He is._

He understands that she has mainly texted him so he isn't the last to know. She obviously doesn't want him to find out over TheSlap or something about one of his friends being in the hospital. That is why she has texted him. Well, he will have to ask for details later when she has more time.

.

.

In the evening, he finally gets around to call her again and she picks up.

"Hey."

"How is Robbie?" he asks.

"Fine, I guess," Jade answers, uninterested, and again... something is wrong with her. Something is off.

"What's going on?"

It takes a few seconds, then she answers: "Don't mind. How are you?" Okay, so she doesn't want to tell him because of his grandfather. Which he doesn't like because he still also wants to be there for her. And he's sure it actually will also do him some good to take his mind off of his family for a little bit.

"Tell me, Jade," he therefore urges. "Something's wrong."

Another few seconds before she spits it out: "Sikowitz is an ass."

Okay, that's suprising. Sikowitz is her favorite teacher and she barely talks bad about him. She calls him a weirdo a lot but they all to that and it's more affectionate than anything else.  
"Why?"

"I was Tori's understudy and she couldn't do the performance but he didn't let me do it because he didn't want to 'reward my bad behaviour'."

She does a good impression of Sikowitz in the end there which doesn't suprise him. He is surprised and feels bad about having completely forgotten about Steamboat Suzy. But with everything with his family... It has just slipped his mind. He's sure Jade has felt angry about being the understudy the whole week, yet she hasn't vented for his sake.

But apparently, she has done bad things at school.

"What did you do?" he asks.

Jade sounds angry by now, finally lets it out. "I deserved that role, Beck. But no, perfect Vega comes in and takes another one of my roles." Which isn't an answer to his question at all.

"What did you do?" he therefore repeats.

For a second, it doesn't seem like he will get an answer, then she says: "I may have tried to trick her to give up the role, then get her out with an allergic reaction and then by making her give blood for Robbie a second time."

"What?" he asks confused, especially about that last part, which she promptly explains: "I only got rid of the first blood package. Robbie let the second one fall and destroyed it and so Vega had to give even more blood and fainted on stage. I should've taken over but no."

Okay, this is a lot to process.

Slowly, he says: "Well... You can't expect to get the role if you're the reason she couldn't do it." Naturally, Sikowitz denied her that if Jade did everything she could so Tori couldn't do it.

"Yeah, thanks," Jade snaps at him. "Great. You're agreeing with Sikowitz?"

He's definitely too exhausted to fight in any way – not to mention that he hates fighting when they won't see each other for the next few days and can't make up in person. Furthermore, he actually doesn't really know what has happened and can't judge over it.

"I'm sorry," he says. "I can't actually follow all that much. Why did Tori have to give blood for Robbie? What exactly happened to him anyway?"

Jade sighs slightly, annoyed, but she answers: "He needed to get an operation to get that toy car out of him but they couldn't do it because they hadn't had enough blood. I knew Tori had the same blood type" – for whatever reason she knows that; well, you should never be Jade's enemy because she does find these things out and can potentially do bad stuff with them – "so I suggested her to give blood, and she did." Okay, a smart move to get her out of the way – and to help Robbie in the same move without anyone thinking she helped. Beck is sure she has also suggested her to give blood for Robbie's sake, especially as she says: "Robbie is fine now." And dryly, she then adds: "That x-ray of that car inside of him was actually pretty funny."

Because Jade loves stuff like that.

But he also remembers what she has texted him earlier and has to ask: "A bully put it there?" That sounds scary. Another kid actually forcing Robbie to swallow a toy car – and apparently noone noticing because they otherwise definitely would have taken care of it before, wouldn't they?

"Some girl apparently," Jade says, now with a disgusted tone. "I would like to shove some real cars down her throat."

He has to smile, for the first time easily and totally guiltless since the death. Jade hates bullies which he loves so much, especially as a lot of people would probably consider her a bully. But she just doesn't like anyone and always says what she thinks. She never picks one person and lets them go through hell and makes everyone else do the same to that person, especially without reason. And they all know there can't have been a good reason to treat Robbie badly, even if he possibly always has been weird. Just like there never has been a reason to treat Cat badly and she still got bullied as a child. Just like there has never been a reason to bully Jade and still, she also had to live through it as a child.

"I love you, Jade," he now makes sure to say and she answers: "I love you, too. When will you be back?"

The question is soft. She definitely doesn't want to pressure him into coming back too soon, when he still wants to be... close to his grandfather in a sense.

"My parents talked to the school today, actually," he answers. "I'm allowed to stay for another week. They booked a flight back for all of us Sunday after next."

"So, you're going to miss my live performance. Great."

"Oh, god," he instantly answers. Her live performance. Clowns don't bounce. "That is the Sunday after next." He has completely forgotten, just like he has forgotten about Steamboat Suzy. And while the play today hasn't been really important, Jade's very own performances of course always are.

"It is," Jade answers and he feels so bad about it.

"I'm sorry. I'll talk to my parents if I can come back earlier," he promises because he doesn't want to miss it and he knows Jade wants him there as well.

Her answer is sarcastic: "Yeah, they'll be happy to agree."

They certainly won't. They don't like Jade and if he tells them, he needs to get back earlier for her, even if only by a day... They won't like that at all and undoubtedly will try to guilt him into staying, has his grandfather just died and does family always have to come first.

"I'm sorry," he repeats. "It's just that so much is going on and..."

He doesn't have the words to describe how empty and yet full his head feels but Jade is already talking again anyway: "It's fine. Let's just not talk about it anymore."

And she means that. She understands what's going on. She may not like it but she will accept it. She just does't want to linger on the topic because probably she's disappointed enough that he won't be there and doesn't want that feeling to strengthen by talking about it more.

He takes a deep breath and tries to think about something else to say, some other topic. Maybe something to make her laugh again.

And finally, he asks with a smile: "What are you wearing?"

She snorts, amused, as she answers: "Yeah, no. Not happening."

"N'aw. Too bad," he claims and for a while it's silent between them before Jade gently says: "Tell me you love me."

"I love you. I really do."


	3. Prom Wrecker

Welcome back to my third chapter. The last one will hopefully follow soon and will probably be much shorter than this one.  
Hope you'll enjoy this one. Would be happy to hear what you think. :)

* * *

Over the weekend, they talk about all the usual stuff, what's going on in each other's lives, what movies to watch next and how much they miss each other.

The death of his grandfather still feels weird for him but the time with his family is doing him much good and it... kind of gets better. He still doesn't text Jade over the day like he usually does when they don't see each other but they talk on the phone each evening or night.

On this Tuesday evening, he doesn't get a greeting as she picks up, instead: "Vega is a stupid bitch."

Well, he has heard Jade call Tori worse, especially in her first week at Hollywood Arts, but all in all, they do get along – as much as Jade can get along with someone like Tori.

"Why?" he asks.

Jade spits out: "She made Sikowitz give her the Asphalt Café for Saturday."

No. "For the time of your performance?"

"Yes," Jade answers, still angrily and yet somehow relieved in a way that he directly understood where this was going.

"I'm sorry," he says honestly. He knows how much time and work Jade invests in all her projects and to have one of her performances called off just like that, three days before it's supposed to take place, of course has to suck.

Jade sounds absolutely bitter as she says: "Well, you're the first one to be sorry. She already got it done yesterday and nobody even thought about telling me. Sikowitz told me today."

"She probably didn't notice it was at the same time as your performance," Beck reasons. He doesn't understand how Sikowitz could've given the Asphalt Café to Tori just like that. He usually likes Sikowitz but this is awful.

"Yeah, because it doesn't matter what I'm doing," Jade says and Beck knows that that's a feeling sitting deep with her, fueled regularly by her father. He hates when she feel like that, when she gets that impression. Because it does matter what she's doing. To him and surely also to their friends.

She continues though, before he can say anything about that: "It's for some stupid prom. I told her to cancel it and she said no. She didn't even apologize or anything. Cat came over an hour ago and said she's sorry." And hurtingly sarcastic: "That makes everything better."

He can't believe that Tori didn't even say sorry. He can imagine Jade already approaching Tori very angrily after she found out and Tori therefore being defensive, still... She could've at least dropped a "sorry".

Well, he knows that his friends can sometimes be pretty absorbed in their own lives. And it's not like Jade dances around, paying compliments and saying sorry whenver she's done something bad. Quite the opposite. Though he's sure... She never would've cancelled or ruined someone else's performance or play or anything without some reason like revenge. Because she knows how much time and work people put into art and how important it is for all of them. If she ever would do that on accident, she would apologize, at least in her own way, he knows.

But there's nothing he can do about their friends being stupid in this case, so he says instead: "You can do it another time."

"When, Beck? When?" she asks angrily.

"We'll figure it out," he promises. "And this way, I will also be able to see it." Though he has searched a little for flights on Saturday anyway in thought of surprising her for her performance, no matter what his parents would say. Well... He guesses he doesn't have to do that anymore.

He now hopes that him definitely being able to see it now will cheer her up but of course it doesn't. "Great," she instead says sarcastically.

"Just trying to see the good here," he defends himself and then: "I bet they didn't even think about what they're doing."

"Of course they didn't," Jade spits out. "What great friends you have!"

And now, she talks about _his_ friends again and not in that way that she's just annoyed and also doesn't want to admit they're her friends as well but in a bad way. In that way that she actually doesn't see them as her friends at this point – except Cat who has initially been her friend before she has become his.

"Jade," he slowly says. "They..."

But she interrupts him: "Don't defend them. Don't defend her."

He hears in her voice that she means it, that she can't have him defend them in any way right now because she actually feels hurt by them at the moment.

"I'm not," he quickly says. "It's shitty. Tori should have at least apologized."

"She should have. But she'll get what she deserves," she answers and Beck knows that kind of voice.

He closes his eyes for a second and wishes he would be with Jade right now because she obviously needs him. Though he bets, even if he would be there, he couldn't stop her taking revenge. Well, and Tori must know that something is coming. She is old enough to handle Jade's anger herself. And maybe, she does deserve it a little, not even apologizing.

"Don't kill her, okay?" he makes sure though.

"I'll see," she answers carelessly and it takes a second then: "I have to hang up now. Homework."

"Okay. I love you."

"Bye."

.

.

They don't talk about it over the next few days. He knows something will happen but he will deal with it as soon as it does.

He texts her on Saturday to have a good morning, then to have a good lunch before he asks her if she's okay. She doesn't text back.

It's in the evening and he's sure prom is well underway when his phone rings. He knows it can't be good as he sees it's Andre calling. They haven't talked over the last two weeks except one short text in which Andre has told him he's sorry for his loss and that he can always talk to him about it.

"Yes?"

"Hey," Andre says and Beck already hears the music in the background and obviously some people talking and laughing. "How are you holding up?"

"Fine," he answers and he surely also will tell Andre a little bit more about all of this but Andre hasn't called to know, would've given him more time just with his family. "What's going on?"

Andre seems to consider for another second if he really should talk to Beck about this right now, but then he says: "I'm sorry to call you because of something like this with your grandfather and everything. But... Like... I didn't call you about all those Steamboat Suzy incidents but I'm worried Jade will do much worse now and I don't know who else can stop her. I don't have much time but she like... already managed to turn off the electricity," – Beck almost is amused at how Andre doesn't even explain where he is right now or what he's doing. He obviously knows that Jade has told him about prom and everything. – "let some really weird video run for everyone to see, somehow got a shrimp in Tori's bra," – Beck is sure for a second to have misheard; on the other hand... they are talking about Jade and her revenge, and she sometimes does weird things – "cancelled our band and got some diaper-guy here. I'm worried she will do even more. Can you like... call her or something?"

"I will," he answers because that's a whole lot of revenge and he does want to calm Jade down, doesn't want her to go any further if he can help it.

"Thanks, dude," Andre answers as if Beck wants to do it for him and not for Jade's sake but he says "sure" and then they hang up.

He tries calling Jade several times but she always declines or lets it ring until the mailbox picks up. He also sends her a few text massages, asking her what's going on and to please call him and to not kill anyone.

But as she never answers, he finally calls Andre again, wanting to know what's going on. And possibly, Jade stands close to Andre right know and Andre could give his phone to Jade for them to talk.

"Hey," Andre picks up and Beck gets right into it: "So, I can't reach Jade at all. Has anything more happened?"

"Uhm... Actually..." Andre starts, sounding possibly a little uncomfortable. "Tori kind of got her back. She made her prom queen and that diaper-guy prom king and that guy picked her up and went somewhere with her. I don't know. He's back by now but I haven't seen her since."

He feels his insides going cold. Some stranger has literally picked Jade up. She must feel sick, especially if that guy is only in a diaper (which he doesn't get in any case but as he understands, Jade has ordered him there, probably to make people uncomfortable and leave).

And Tori actually made her prom queen in front of everyone and that guy prom king? Obviously to humiliate her, to put her on the same level as him, to make them possibly dance together or run off like it has happened?

Of course, Jade hasn't come back.

"Okay. Talk to you later," he tells Andre and barely hears him answers: "Sure. Bye." Then they hang up.

He tries calling Jade again and it's on his third try that Jade finally picks up the phone.

"I'm not in the mood," she directly says and god, the tone of her voice alone makes him sick.

"Andre told me what Tori did," he confesses and she uses the tone of a taunt, asking: "Oh, yeah? Did you two have a good laugh about it?"

"No," he answers without hesitation. As if he ever would laugh about something like that, about her being humiliated like that.

"Everyone else has," she says and he knows she doesn't care what other people think. Yet, being put next to some weirdo and then being picked up by him in front of everyone... And her apparently not being able to leave the situation, but being carried away by him? In front of everyone, so everyone was able to see someone could do that to her? And he's sure there will also be photos of her and that guy, her in his arms that will soon be all over TheSlap.

"I'm sorry," he earnestly says.

And Jade uses the same words he has heard her use for Tori only a few days earlier: "Vega is a stupid bitch. First getting my performance cancelled and then... doing that to me. Ugh. That Doug-guy actually asked my age after he carried me into school to be alone with me."

"What?" he asks disgusted, also hearing the sickness in her voice as that guy obviously seems to be a grown man.

"Well, I told him I would punch him if he would say one more word or touch me again. Then I left."

"I'm really sorry," he says again because he also hasn't got more words for this. He definitely feels sorry for his wonderful girlfriend that has never deserved to get her performance cancelled and that also doesn't deserve to be made powerless like that, to be put together with some guy, to be pushed around in any way, even if she pushes people around a lot.

"And again, you're the only one to be sorry," Jade bitterly says and Beck's heart grows even heavier.

Sure enough, their friends think Tori has just taken a page out of Jade's book and has gotten revenge, and Jade truly has done awful things if Beck has heard right in Andre's short explanation. Still. Jade's doing has been only revenge as well and they must have expected something like that. They must have known what was coming. As if they wouldn't be angry at someone getting their performance cancelled.

"I wish I could've been there for you," he whispers because he does. Actually, he could've prevented all of this to happen. Sure enough, Jade would've still revenged herself but not at prom. Beck wouldn't have gone there with her, understanding her anger about it, but would've done something just for the two of them. Possibly, he even would've taken her on a little trip for the weekend, no matter if their parents would have allowed it or not. Just to make her feel better after not being able to do the performance she had been so excited about.

But he wasn't there and he still isn't.

"It wouldn't have changed anything," Jade claims anyway and Beck thinks about a way to make her smile as he answers: "I would've punched that guy before he could've carried you away."

"Yeah, right," Jade says with a snort and possibly a small smile.

He also smiles as he says: "You know... If that would have been a real prom, you honestly would've made queen."

He can't imagine her not being prom queen. Who wouldn't vote for such a gorgeous and great girl like Jade?

"That totally makes everything better," she answers sarcastically but he knows what does: "I would've been your prince." Not her prom king, but her prom prince because she would hold control and he would just be her dutiful husband.

Now, she definitely smirks: "That sounds good."

"Good," he answers, happy to finally have made her truly smile. Only then he asks: "Where are you now?"

She doesn't answer at first and then almost carefully: "In your RV."

Which must mean she has kicked the door in again as he's sure he has locked it before they have gone, as he naturally does. But he can fix it, it's no problem.

He knows she wants to be alone right now (or with him which isn't possible) and it's good that she isn't in the streets somewhere or something but safely at his place.

"Good," he says again. "You can stay there until I'm back."

She obviously feels confident again, now that he doesn't scold her for breaking into his RV. At least, she snorts: "As if I need your permission for that."

He smiles. "I know. You are the queen." A heartbeat, then: "I love you, Jade. And you haven't deserved this."

Her answer is soft: "Come back home soon." Home, to her.

They barely say another word that night. There's just a quiet "good night" somewhere before Beck drifts off to sleep a long while later.

.

.

On Sunday, he makes sure his parents don't look too much to the RV which door lock is obviously broken, as he tells them he wants to be for himself for the rest of the day because he also still has work to do the school sent him again over the last few days, but that he loves them and that it has been good for him to have spent time together so closely.

In the RV, the TV is running. Jade is lying on the bed in panties and one of his shirts and they directly fall into each other's arms and he kisses her desperately. Because he has missed her over the last two weeks, has needed her so badly with his loss and also has wished to be there for her more than anything.


	4. Who Did It To Trina

Hello!  
I already was done with this quite short chapter the day before yesterday but I helped my sister move and stuff and actually wasn't on the internet at all until half a day ago on a device where I hadn't had my chapter. But here it finally is. Sorry for the wait.  
Thank you very much to alicheriee (I'm always so glad to see you like my stories :3) and to that guest (I know, right? Of course, Jade is upset. I got the idea for this story because I wanted to show that Beck can understand her anger about that one. xD) for the lovely reviews!  
Yes, as said: This chapter is pretty short. And it's the last one. But I for myself really like the ending. Hope you will like it too. :)  
Now thank you to everyone who reads this, who has followed the story or put it in their favorites and special thanks again to everyone who has commented on it (or who will posisbly still comment on it).  
Have a good read!

* * *

His aunt has invited them for a long weekend to some resort in Canada. He gets time off of school again though they just have had a break. A break for which he already has been invited by his aunt, to Cancun, but as Jade hasn't been allowed to come and he has wanted to spend break with her, he hasn't gone. But obviously, his aunt doesn't want to miss the chance to see him, so now he and his parents fly to Canada to visit her. It pisses him off a little that they now intentionally chose school days so he wouldn't naturally take Jade with him again. He hates how much his family dislikes Jade. But she has encouraged him to go anyway, to enjoy the time off school.

This aunt is the sister of his father and they spend time with his whole father's family this weekend. He insists to text Jade a lot though and also talk to her on the phone more than his parents and the rest of the family likes.

It's Monday now and he already will go back tomorrow evening. School must just be over as he calls Jade again.

They share short greetings and he's sure she still must be in school by the sounds in the background.

"What are you doing right now?" he asks interested.

"Going to Vega's stupid play," she answers.

Beck is surprised: "Really?"

He of course knows about Tori's play. It's the first one she has wrote and directed herself and it's for one of her classes. He has wished Tori good luck for it on Friday and of course plans on asking her how it went on Wednesday in school – or possibly by text before that.

"Cat begged me to. Whatever," she answers bored and Beck has to smile. Cat possibly hasn't wanted to sit alone in the audience and naturally begged Jade to come with her. He's almost sure she hasn't have to beg too much. Sometimes, Cat is like a child and Jade is like her annoyed mother who does everything she is asked of by her in the end.

Beck glances to the clock and is sure it's not time yet for the play. He has talked to Tori about it after all. And Jade wouldn't get here early to sit around there any longer, would she?

"Is it starting already?" he therefore asks.

"Nope," Jade says. "Here early to get my ten bucks from Robbie back." She has lent him those last week, Beck remembers, for something to eat as he has forgotten his money.

"Well... Have fun," he says and her answer is of course sarcastic: "Yeah, right."

.

.

He gets a text from her later.

 _Check this out:_

A link follows which he clicks on to see some girl in a harness screaming, swinging around in a ranch house set, regularly crashing into the sides until she falls down and one of the fake walls actually fall upon her. He needs to start the video a second time until he notices it's Trina in that harness. Trina who plays one of the main roles in Tori's play.

 _That actually happened?_ , barely able to believe it.

She instantly texts back: _It did. Isn't it brilliant?_

It does look funny in a way but also...

 _Trina is okay?_

Again, she doesn't need long to answer: _Don't know, don't care._

But this isn't funny if you don't know if Trina is okay. She has to be okay. Jade can't have this video uploaded if Trina is seriously hurt, even if she doesn't like her.

He still thinks about what exactly to answer when he gets another text by her: _I guess. She did talk before they got everything off of her, during they did and after. A lot._

Well, that does sound like she is fine. If she wasn't knocked out and didn't just cry and whimper or something... Jade obviously expects her to be fine.

 _Well, you'll get thousands of clicks for that_ , he texts back because she will. This is the kind of video people love to watch. Just like Jade who sometimes watches videos like that the whole night.

 _Have you read the comments?_

If she asks that, they have to be good. There must be some mean things in there that make her laugh – and probably will also make him chuckle dispite himself, especially having Jade in mind and how much she enjoys them.

Therefore, he texts back: _I'm starting to._

He does, reads some of them and does chuckle every now and then. But he somehow expects more gleeful remarks from her to be texted to him but it now has been a few minutes until her last text and there isn't any more to come.

So, he texts again: _Some of those comments are pretty good. Still can't believe that has actually happened._

He knows he will have to ask Tori later about her grade, about what her teacher has to say about all of this, if he can grade her at all.

But first, he'll text a little more with Jade. She doesn't text back though. Well, maybe Trina had to go to the hospital after all and Jade has gone with their friends. Though he can't imagine Jade going to the hospital for Trina. For their friends, sure, every time. But she really doesn't like Trina. Which Beck considers understandable as he also doesn't like her at all.

He even thinks about going back to his family that he expects sitting together at the pool or somewhere when his phone finally rings and it's Jade.

"Hey," he says as he picks it up and Jade doesn't say a greeting, instead: "We just had a long talk with Lane. It looked as if someone messed with the gimbal of the harness."

"What?" he asks shocked. That can't be true, can it? Someone from their school?

Jade snorts, probably because of his shocked reaction, then she says: "Yeah, but apparently, it was just old and broke because of that. It would've been funnier if someone actually had cut it. Wouldn't it be funny if one of our friends would be a psychopath deep down?"

He has to smile to finally hear her use 'our friends' again which she barely does. He also has to smile about her finding the idea of a psychopath funny. Of course, she does.

"Depends on if they would let me live," he claims and Jade answers dryly: "I'm sure you would be the first one that would have to go."

"Why?" he asks. He would rather think he would be the last as he's nice, doesn't make enemies and things.

He knows Jade shrugs as she answers: "Because I say so."

Well, that's a reason. He has to grin, before he claims: "Well, if someone out of our group of friends needs to be a psychopath, I hope it will be me then."

He hears the smirk in Jade's voice. "That would be kind of sexy. I actually could imagine that with you pretending to be so perfect."

"I'm not perfect," he directly says and he has also never pretended to be, even though Jade claims he does – and though even Andre says he's kind of perfect which is weird.

"No, you're Canadian, I know," she says and with a smile he asks: "You won't let that go, will you?"

"Where are you right now?" Jade suddenly asks and of course he knows what she's getting at.

He answers as he knows she expects him to: "Canada."

"And that's why it's wrong you're from there. You should be here with me."

He can't believe how much he loves her and how badly he would like to take her in his arms right now.

"I'll be back soon," he promises. It's only one more day again. It only has been such a short time this time.

"Tell me you love me."

"I love you."


End file.
